


Tarts ki!

by Aislin_HU



Series: Hajnal ciklus [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e06 A Servant of Two Masters, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Translation
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: Mikor Arthur meglátta Merlint mozdulatlanul heverni a földön… egy pillanatot sem habozott, hogy a megmentésére siessen.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Hajnal ciklus [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604953





	Tarts ki!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hold on](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/551587) by DakotaBeor. 



> Fordítás. Először publikálva 2011 novemberében a merlinsorozat.eoldalon

Az egymáshoz csapódó kardok fémes csilingelését teljesen elnyomták a folyamatosan hulló zsoldosok nyers csatakiáltásai, de hiába üvöltöttek, Arthur rátermett lovagjainak keze nyomán egytől-egyig a feledés sötét homályába merültek.

Arthurnak azonban mindez nem számított; nem érdekelte őt, hogy kegyetlen módon vágják az embereket, hogy még nyughely sem adatik majd meg nekik. Nem, ő egyetlen dologra figyelt csak fel, egyetlen dolog jutott el a tudatáig: az inasa, Merlin. A barátja, aki most mozdulatlanul hevert a földön… akinek reszketeg lélegzetvétele alig rezgette meg a talajra hullt faleveleket. Ahogy az arcából lassan minden szín kifutott, olyan márványos fehérré vált az ábrázata, akár egy kísérteté. A király visszanyelte a torkából feltörni készülő hördülést, nem engedve, hogy a nyers érzelmek előtörjenek kemény külsejének burkából. Arthur erőteljesen megszorította a karját, majd a földön szétterült szolgája felé iramodott.

Ahogy megközelítette őt, mintha lelassult volna körülötte az idő. Miközben egyre csak rótta a métereket barátja és önmaga közt, csakis csőlátásra volt képes. Nehéz súllyal mosta végig testét az erős bűntudathullám, ahogy minden figyelmét Merlinre összpontosította. Korábban a csata zaján át is hallotta, ahogy Merlin a nevét kiáltotta, és hallotta a levegőt végighasító émelyítően hangos roppanást is, de mindezekről semmit sem gondolt, míg…

Hirtelen egy zsoldos jelent meg előtte a semmiből, kiragadva Arthurt a szívfacsaró merengés posványából. A zsoldos meglengette buzogányát a feje fölött, miközben farkasszemet nézett a királlyal; annak egyértelmű aggodalma láttán arrogáns félmosoly húzódott az arcára, szemei kegyetlen fényben izzottak fel. Arthur ezúttal nem is próbálta visszanyomni a hördülését, miközben széles mozdulattal előre lendítette a kardját, és hátsó lábára támaszkodva hatásosan kivédte a férfi vad suhintását. Ezúttal Arthur támadt, mire ellenfele hátraugrott, futólag Merlinre pillantott, majd vissza, a királyra.

A vér megfagyott Arthur ereiben, ahogy kemény pillantását az előtte álló férfira szegezte. A harc csak néhány pillanatra állt le, míg az ellenfelek felmérték esélyeiket.

– Könnyű volt megölni őt, ezt a mihaszna szolgát – húzta szadista mosolyra a száját a zsoldos. Ismét meglengette a buzogányát, és ezúttal szemlátomást pontosan azt a reakciót kapta, amire számított.

Fájdalmas súllyal ereszkedett Arthurra a felismerés, hogy _ez az alak_ felelős Merlin állapotáért. Gondolkodás nélkül előre lendítette a kardját, s közben szabad kezével megragadta a katona vállát, hogy az ne mozdulhasson. Amikor a férfi fájdalmasan felkiáltott, Arthur egészen közel hajolt a füléhez. – Ő egy barátom, akinek az élete ezerszer többet ér, mint a tiéd – sziszegte szokatlanul fagyos éllel a hangjában.

Mikor a férfi már nem mozdult többet, Arthur a földre hajította a testét. Eszébe sem jutott lehunyni a halott szemét, csak sietett a barátja felé. Hangosan recsegtek a falevelek, ahogy letérdelt a földre, hátat fordítva a csatának, és ezzel megszegve minden szabályt, amik harcosi képességeinek alapját adták. Minden szabályt egyetlen szolgáló miatt.

– Merlin… – mormolta Arthur, miközben megragadta a fiú vállát, és a hátára fordította, hogy láthassa. A sötéthajú fiú szemei csukva voltak, lélegzetvétele szapora és kapkodó volt, az arca pedig a mellkasa legkisebb mozdulatára is fájdalmasan eltorzult. Arthur a sérülést keresve lenézett a mellkasára, és azonnal meglátta a sebesen növekvő karmazsinpiros foltot.

Gyorsan visszanyelte a megjelenő aggodalmat, aztán megpróbálta felébreszteni a barátját. Most nem veszítheti el őt – most, miután az apja is meghalt az általa leginkább gyűlölt dolognak köszönhetően. – Tarts ki, te… hülye, könnyedén helyettesíthetnélek akárkivel, de… kérlek, tarts ki…

– Ar…thur – lehelte Merlin, majd felnézett az előtte térdeplő alakra. Inasának kék szemei láttán a király halványan elmosolyodott.

– Merlin – mondta Arthur őszinte megkönnyebbüléssel a hangjában. Ám az érzés hamar elmúlt, mikor Merlin szemei kezdtek fennakadni, a feje hátrabillent, és a teste ismét mozdulatlanná vált. – Ne… Merlin, tarts ki! Visszaviszünk Camelotba.

– Jó, de ne… ne kiabálj. Mi történt, miért… érzem magam ennyire… – Merlin tántorogva körülnézett, és ahogy a kezét a mellkasához emelte, a tekintetét a felismerés sötét árnyai színezték meg. Arthur félrelökte a fiú kezét, sajnos túlságosan könnyedén, ami csakis egyet jelenthetett: Merlin egyre jobban gyengült. Most is megrezdült, és fájdalmasan nyögött egyet, ahogy próbálta kényelmesebb testhelyzetbe tornázni magát a kemény talajon…

– Csak most az egyszer tedd azt, amit mondok, rendben? Ez nem épp a legalkalmasabb pillanat a zsörtölődésed hallgatására – feddte meg őt Arthur. Közben folyamatosan forgatta a fejét egy netalántán felbukkanó, épp nem másvalakivel elfoglalt zsoldos felbukkanásától tartva.

– Arthur… Meg kell mondanod Gaiusnak, hogy… – Merlin hangja elakadt, a szeme sarkába fénylő cseppek gyűltek. – Mondd meg neki, hogy sajnálom, amiért-

– Nem fogsz meghalni, Merlin – mordult fel Arthur, miközben mozgatásra készen igyekezett ülő helyzetbe segíteni az inast. – Most elmegyünk innen… Gyere, ha ennyire lustálkodni akarsz, majd én viszlek.

– Ne... legyél barom – zihálta Merlin, próbálván lélegzethez jutni. – Hagyj itt... 

– Ne játszd a hőst, Merlin, nem illik hozzád. –Arthur nem akarta hagyni, hogy a barátja is elmerüljön a feledésbe, mint a körülöttük most is legyek módjára hulló embertelen alakok; Merlin nem érdemelte ezt. A király egy határozott rántással megemelte inasát, majd karját a sovány test köré vonta.

Nem foglalkozott a Merlin ajkán kiszökő fájdalmas nyögéssel, s a tudata legmélyébe száműzte jelenlegi aggodalmát. Egyelőre annyit tehetnek csupán, hogy menekülőre fogják a dolgot, és a csatát egy másik napra hagyják. Később majd megnézi Merlin sérülését, de akárhogy is, most gondoskodnia kell róla, hogy szolgálója élve megússza a harcot. Gondoskodni fog róla, hogy Merlin még hosszú-hosszú ideig éljen.

– VISSZAVONULÁS! – Arthur kiáltása hangosan metszett a levegőbe. A lovagok mind megpördültek álltukban, aggodalmas tekinteteket vetve a királyukra, ám az utasítás hallatán szó nélkül bólintottak.

Arthurnak sikerült a fiú testsúlyának java részét magára vonnia, ahogy egymásba kapaszkodva elkezdtek felmászni az előttük lévő dombra. Miközben sebesen szelték a métereket a sűrűn növő fák között, Merlin feje csaknem aléltan Arthur vállára bukott.

– Legközelebb páncélt fogsz viselni!


End file.
